


Обмен опытом

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Xanxus_aka_Zver



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxus_aka_Zver/pseuds/Xanxus_aka_Zver
Summary: Анкоридж - это тринадцать высадок и тринадцать побед. Гонконг - это одна высадка и одно поражение.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Обмен опытом

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение канонов Джентльменов и Тихоокеанского рубежа.  
> По заявке.

Давайте будем честными, Тренеру нравилась его работа.  
Нет, не так.  
Тренеру нравится его работа. 

Неправильно говорить, что он только ради неё встает по утрам каждый день (это ложь лишь наполовину). Безусловно, есть еще Карапузы — без него они вылетели бы отсюда быстрее, чем закончил бы звучать первый призыв хранить Королеву; раздражающий Флэтчер, постоянно норовящий влезть под руку (он бы и в штаны залез, стоит дать ему волю); Майкл и Розалинд, неотрывные друг от друга как сиамские близнецы: шаг влево, привет, Рози, шаг вправо, привет, Микки; есть Дейв, Банни и Фрейзер, снующие тенью по тренировочному залу, тяжёлыми взглядами скользя по ученикам; Мэттью в извечных очочках и с планшетом, нетерпеливо постукивающий пальцами по нему во время разговора. 

Главное — люди.  
Работа — святое.  
Но без первого второе теряет всякий смысл (покайся, грешник). 

Когда пал шаттердом в Анкоридже, Тренера с ребятами перебросили в Гонконг. Никто из них этому не рад; они переезжают не по любви, даже не по любви к работе, а из-за отсутствия выбора: либо так, либо возвращение в промозглый серый Лондон (в ожидании смерти). Аляска была старым знакомым, изученным со всех сторон: “Помнишь ту историю”, “Как там дела у Митчела, давно его не видел”, “Последний бой с Кайдзю был просто фантастика, третья категория, моя любимая”. Анкоридж был всем и сразу: теплым одеялом, ночной тишиной, чашкой чая в пять часов, красной нитью на запястье, разбитыми носами и выбитыми пальцами, громкой музыкой, шуточными боями, посиделками за кино во время ремонта, жаркими спорами о футболе, россыпью синяков и шрамами от дрифт-костюма. 

Прямо и повернуть направо — штаб, назад и поворот налево, тридцать три шага — комната, фотографии на стенах, черной краской по бетону NO GUTS NO GLORY, потертые боксерские перчатки рядом, фигурки Егерей на полке. Слева направо — Лепрекон, Рептонский Боксер, Мэри Джейн, Призрак, Хаммонд. ЭмДжей чуть впереди, потертая по линии реактора, зелено-золотая красотка тpeтьeй серии, легкая в управлении; любой бой равно эйфория, дрифт равно удовольствие, повреждения равно переломы, пробитие равно сердце навылет. Начальство не одобряло переименования, для всех она — Вихрь, но для Тренера — ЭмДжей. 

Анкоридж — это тринадцать высадок и тринадцать побед.  
Гонконг — это одна высадка и одно поражение. (Кайдзю мертв, но самолюбие вдребезги).  
Счет: бесконечность‐двоеточие-ноль. 

Основная проблема заключалась даже не в максимально различающихся условиях вокруг: постоянная духота чередуется с леденящим ветром, спасают тренировочные костюмы (клетчатая ткань защищает не хуже дрифт-костюмов, это ложь во благо, клянусь), шум дождя преследует и в жилых комнатах, вязко стучит в мыслях, залипает в легких, мешая дышать, воздух выходит с хрипом, раз — вдох, три — выдох, руки постоянно влажные, салфеток для очков не напасешься. Прибавим к этому почти спартанские условия: гремящие койки, отсыревшие стены, штаб налево, комната направо, на новоприбывших смотрят с опаской, о них все _слышали_ , но никто их _не знает_ ; в какой-то степени это играет на руку — всегда есть возможность удивить (приятно или нет). 

Призрак висит мертвым грузом на стропах, реактор мерцает с перебоями, левая часть Егеря вся всмятку, стальные листы оскаливаются острыми зубьями (режут каждый взгляд), голова с правой стороны пробита, чудом не задев пилота — каких-то три сантиметра, и Праймтайм не стоял бы рядом с Эрни. Гигантский робот выглядит как дитя в отделении интенсивной терапии: повсюду трубки и провода, раскиданные метров на десять вокруг ремонтной платформы, куча датчиков, орава врачей. И это еще хорошо, что Карапузы почти не пострадали: первый постоянно трет виски (фантомная ЧМТ, головной боли от переезда было мало), второй то подволакивает ногу, то придерживает руку, повисающую плетью, переломов нет, но дрифт сложно обмануть (читай, невозможно).

Этот шаттердом заведомо их ненавидит.  
Они лишь чужаки, подкинувшие работы механикам.  
Но...Но. 

Гонконг — это последнее пристанище Егерей всех мастей и людей, по самую макушку забитых ответственностью за чужие жизни (свои уже потеряли). Они хуже, чем самый захудалый кружок по вязанию, их хобби и есть их работа, глупцы скажут, что это чудесно, но все понимают, что ни за одно хобби не стоит отдавать жизнь. Тут же всё как на подбор: норм морали на многомиллионную армию, а мощностей на группу по интересам (крючком или спицами?). Жизнь катилась прямиком в Ад, но, будем откровенны, у многих она спешила туда и до вступления в ряды рейнджеров. 

Что же Тренер? Мама всегда говорила маленькому Джеймсу (тогда еще совсем не Тренеру), мол, если жизнь подкидывает тебе лимоны, сделай из них лимонад, правило простое и надежное, но с каждым днем будто сил жать на соковыжималку все меньше и меньше, а лимонов уже целый грузовик. Этому цитрусовому мирку определенно нужна встряска, но откуда её получить — мама не говорила; сам Тренер только и делает, что давит лимоны; едкий сок жжет кожу, брызжет в глаза, корки летят во все стороны, семечки ускользают из-под пальцев, забираются под ногти, влажная мякоть чавкает в миске; это просто сводит с ума. 

У Тренера есть три слона, поддерживающие его хрупкий мирок.  
Работа, Карапузы и Беретта.  
Он не хочет проститься, потерять и применять.  
(Видит Бог, ночами рука ощупывает оружие под подушкой всё увереннее).

Отдушиной в этом беспросветно-желтом цитрусовом царстве становятся тренировки. В Гонконге он занимается не только с Карапузами, но и со всеми рейнджерами Егерей без разбора. Одно дело пилотировать роботов и сражаться с монстрами из глубин, но без должной подготовки любая вылазка обречена на провал, что может обернуться не только смертью пилотов, но тысячами невинных жертв из ближайших прибрежных городов (Кайдзю не берут в плен, только тотальная аннигиляция). 

В Гонконге есть несколько тренировочных зон; коридор вереницей комнат тянется и тянется; мелькают залы для греко-римской борьбы, муай-тай и дзёдо; следы от пуль на косяке дают понять, что дальше следует стрельбище, затем зал, стены которого увешаны холодным оружием на любой вкус; но венец творения — зона, которой оканчивается коридор. Боксерский зал. Любовь и отдушина Тренера в любое время дня и ночи.  
Никто его не ставил во главу всей тренировочной системы на этом шаттердоме, но именно Тренера можно найти чаще всего гоняющим своих Карапузов или занимающимся лично с кем-то из персонала. Любая работа тут требует хорошей физической подготовки вне зависимости от того, управляешь ли ты Егерем, ремонтируешь эти машины или обслуживаешь вертолетные площадки снаружи. Оглядываясь на мир вокруг, где всё идет не по плану, каждый ищет место, где можно сбросить напряжение, выместить всю свою злобу и недовольство, выплеснуть ярость и обиду, отмутузить метафорического противника в вакууме и, наконец, расслабиться. 

Первым с просьбой о тренировках к Тренеру подходит Банни, неловко переступающий с ноги на ногу, почесывающий своей ручищей затылок, заявляет, что в последнее время сильно расслабился, неопределенно обводит рукой пространство вокруг, мол, это все так давит, и просит его подтянуть. Следом приходит Лора, механик Егерей, трет пальцы, перепачканные в масле, друг о друга, заявляет о прибавившейся работе из-за кое-кого с Аляски и в ультимативной форме выбивает себе тренировки по средам и пятницам. Фрейзер и Дейв набиваются к Банни, затем приходит группа летчиков, Праймтайм в перерывах между тестовым пилотированием (Призрак на ремонте пробудет еще недели две) помогает Тренеру с потоком новых учеников. Эрни тренирует ремонтную бригаду и устраивает спарринги между командами Аляски и русскими. Народу становится так много, что Тренер начинает забывать о тренировках для себя, что, в конечном итоге, приводит его к одной из причин, по которой он встает по утрам (без преувеличения, это чистая правда). И это спарринги с Рэем. 

Тренер слоняется ночью по шаттердому, весь организм звенит, мышцы напряжены аж до боли, как при таком уснуть (и мерзкий дождь опять зачастил). Ноги сами приводят его в зал, и, лишь зайдя внутрь, он понимает, что борется с бессонницей не один. Сам, мать его, Рэймонд Смит стоит в одних тренировочных штанах и методично уничтожает грушу. Назвать это боксированием язык просто не поворачивается, только если тот не преследует цели выбить себе запястье или пару пальцев; без перчаток, что уж там, даже без бинтов, с неправильной стойкой и полным отсутствием понимания того, что он делает. 

Кто такой Рэймонд Смит?  
Правая рука Микки Пирсона, человек-швейцарский нож, может всё и сразу, похоже, обладает техникой клонирования, иначе его способность присутствовать везде не представляется возможной (он тут и там, и немного вот здесь), второй человек во всем Тихоокеанском Оборонном Корпусе, и, очевидно, просто отвратительный боксер.  
Но наблюдатель из него отменный. 

Столкновения становятся нормой, о которой никто из них не говорит. Несколько раз в неделю по ночам, не сговариваясь, они пересекаются в зале, привычно здороваются кивком головы. Тренер всегда приходит вторым, скидывает олимпийку и начинает разминку, пробегает несколько кругов по залу, берется за скакалку, молчаливо передает вторую Рэю, прыгает на протяжении десяти минут, машет руками, разрабатывает суставы, готовясь к основной тренировке.  
Рэй повторяет, стоя спиной к нему, периодически оборачиваясь через плечо, проверяя всё ли он делает так. Бокс явно не первое единоборство, что он пробует; его тело — мышцы и жилы, но с упором не в массу, а в гибкость и увертливость, из чего можно сделать вывод, что раньше он занимался какой-нибудь азиатчиной, может, каратэ или муай-тай (и Тренер видел, как он медитировал после тренировки). Движения Смита чуть более плавные, чем нужно, мягко скользящие по воздуху и будто перетекающие друг в друга. Это выглядит красиво, но для бокса бестолково. 

Потом они переходят к груше, каждый к своей, Тренер становится в стойку, ноги чуть согнуты в коленях (левая впереди, правая сзади и на полшага отставлена вправо), руки согнуты в локтях, кулак левой на уровне плеча, правый защищает подбородок, Рэй зеркалит стойку, выставляя вперед правую ногу и руку. Тренер сначала учит его джебу, добиваясь необходимой резкости для удара (по прямой, разгибая руку до конца), переходит на хук: “Никакого замаха, Рэй, четкий и опасный удар (боковой, ведущая рука согнута в локте)”, завершает апперкотом: “Доворачивай корпус, стремись телом за рукой (снизу вверх, кулак на себя)”. Они оттачивают это две недели, пот течет в сто ручьев, под конец тренировки Тренер часто остается без футболки, только штаны и кумпур, Смит повторяет за ним с невиданным усердием, даже момент с раздеванием. Не подумайте, Тренер не любит подглядывать, но глаза сами цепляются за напряженные руки, облизывают предплечья, обласкивают пресс, взгляд застревает на линии пояса шорт, ниже ни-ни, он настоящий джентльмен.  
Честно, Рэймонд Смит — прекрасный ученик (и не только, не будем кривить душой), но все еще никакущий боксер. 

Взять, например, кумпур. Рэю он абсолютно не дается. Тренер терпит пять ночей подряд, наблюдая за его стараниями (страданиями), но никаких нервов не хватит терпеть такое халатное отношение к собственной безопасности. В шестую ночь он быстрыми шагами сокращает расстояние между ним и Рэем, отнимает измученный синий бинт и перебинтовывает руки сам. Петелька на большой палец, три оборота вокруг запястья (аккуратно, главное не перетянуть), пропускаем бинт между большим и указательным пальцами, вокруг большого пальца три оборота, дальше поочередно вокруг всех остальных пальцев, после каждого оборачивая тыльную сторону ладони кумпуром, возвращаемся вниз на запястье (хватает на два оборота) и фиксируем липучку. Тренер делает все даже не задумываясь, лишь в конце проверяет степень стяжки, сам сжимает кулак Рэя, пролезает пальцами под бинты. Ладно, Рэймонд явно этого не ожидает, стоит потом минуты полторы, пальцы сжимает и разжимает. 

В следующий раз он подходит сам, протягивая бинты.  
Тренер не может ему отказать.  
И не хочет тоже. 

Следующий этап их странных взаимоотношений более контактный. Связано ли это с бинтами или просто с эволюцией их тренировок, выяснять это никто их них не хочет. Теперь Тренер стоит рядом с Рэем, поправляет ему стойку, локоть во время выпада, учит правильно переносить вес, стукая по коленям, и беречь голову, поднимая руки за запястья к лицу, учит защите: уклон против джеба, нырок против хука. Показывает, что не все удары удается избежать, а минимизировать урон можно, используя подставку (подставляем под удар руки тыльной стороной), близкий к ней блокаж (используем все тело), уклонение (отличный маневр для контратаки), и самое трудное — клинч (захват руками за плечи или руки), без него никуда, лучший друг боксера, дает время для передышки и обдумывания дальнейших действий. 

Затем Тренер надевает на руки “лапы”, Рэй — свои перчатки, без них в подобной тренировке никакого смысла, и начинает оттачивать удары не на бездушной груше, а на вполне себе живом противнике. Они перемещаются на ринг и учатся правильно передвигаться, отрабатывают переход из атаки в защиту и обратно, повышают четкость ударов, определяют удобную дистанцию для ведения боя. Рэю поначалу дается всё с трудом, ему не хватает скорости и выносливости, но он не сдается, вкладывается в удары так, будто с радостью прописал бы их Тренеру напрямую, а не через столь ненадежную защиту, как “лапы”. 

Тренер с нетерпением ждет их спарринга.  
До дрожи в пальцах, сводящих мышц и учащенного дыхания.  
Но коктейль из чистейшего адреналина разбавлен кислым привкусом страха.

Проясним один момент. Рейнджеров от Бога просто не существует, вся их работа — невероятный труд, нескончаемые тренировки и, конечно же, идеально совместимый дрифт-партнер. С последним часто возникает затык. Ты можешь быть натренированным пилотом Егеря, но никто не даст тебе управляться с машиной в одиночку. Дрифт — путешествие через воспоминания другого человека и полная синхронизация с помощью “нейромоста” пилотов и гигантского робота в один организм. Поиск совместимого партнера для дрифта — одна из ключевых целей для рейнджеров, Тренер бы поставил это во главу угла, ведь нет ничего приятнее, чем опытный дрифт-партнер, с которым во время боя с Кайдзю тебе даже разговаривать не надо. Тут невербальное общение проявляет себя во всей красе: стоит только подумать, как твою мысль подхватывает другой человек, и вы тут же воплощаете её в жизнь. Егерь превращается в игрушечного робота в ваших умах, все легко и просто. Из минусов можно отметить полное отсутствие каких-либо тайн друг от друга, СМИСТ (спровоцированный мозговой импульс случайного типа) — мало кто хочет оказаться затянутым в воспоминания другого человека во время дрифта, и, пожалуй, фантомность всех ощущений от малейшей царапины по корпусу до оторванной конечности.

Последний дрифт Тренера закончился для него шрамами по всей правой стороне тела (костюм-схема приплавился к телу, оставив точную карту расположения всех процессоров), тремором на пару лет, севшим зрением, звенящей пустотой в голове после трех лет непрерывного присутствия другого человека. И, судя по точно таким же шрамам на теле Рэя (зеркально слева, они как два чертовых кусочка пазла), у него определенно была похожая история в жизни. Это еще одна из тех вещей, о которой они не говорят.

Рэймонд Смит — рыцарь в подогнанных брендовых доспехах, очках от Ray-Ban, укладкой волосок к волоску, в ботинках, сделанных на заказ, с тяжелыми часами на запястье. Но по ночам на ринге он скидывает перчатки, расчесывает влажные пряди пятерней назад, поправляет резинку сползающих шорт, прикладывающими движениями вытирает лицо майкой, переходя на шею. Шрамы тонкими линиями по коже выглядят, как изящные татуировки, но они полны боли и отчаяния; вечное напоминание о том, что в единении дрифта остался только один пилот. Тренер абсолютно бессовестно на этом залипает, он признает, что Рэй красуется перед ним, но, черт побери, он делает это настолько естественно и непринужденно, это так сильно обезоруживает, что Тренер только и может его отблагодарить горящим взглядом по телу. Смит платит ему тем же, продолжая внимательно следить за каждым движением, постоянно возвращая во времена, когда он следил за ним через плечо (неотрывно, хищник — жертва). 

Их спарринг откладывается, ведь в еще один душный дождливый день Тренеру сообщают, что ЭмДжей возвращают в строй. Её списали в Бухту Забвения на следующий день после последнего боя. Видимо, дела совсем плохи, раз вместо строительства новых Егерей решают восстанавливать старых. И, видимо, Мэри находится не в таком уж и непоправимом состоянии, как думалось изначально. Тренер всё утро на нервах, меряет шагами уже знакомый зал, постоянно протирает очки, потирает нос, сцепляет руки в замок, пытаясь унять вновь вернувшуюся дрожь. Карапузы берут на себя тренировки (он даже не просил об этом, они прекрасно воспитаны), гонят его из зала, советуют пойти попробовать расслабиться, полежать там или что в вашем возрасте помогает. Выругавшись на засранцев, Тренер идет по коридору, но резко замирает на пороге зала дзёдо. Рэймонд Смит играючи крутит в руке деревянный посох длиной под полтора метра, перекидывает его из ладони в ладонь, мягко ступает по матам, переходит из одной позиции в другую; пальцы скользят по дереву, поглаживая, то резко сжимаются; посох со свистом разрезает воздух, потом оказывается над головой у Рэя, и вот уже положение снова меняется. Дзё под сорок градусов к полу, полшага вперед, разворот, выпад вперед, снова свист, посох на манер меча, удар. Тренер дает себе плюс балл за то, что угадал, что это была азиатчина, но следом отнимает сто очков за то, что опять пялится. Рэй останавливается, упирает посох в пол и смотрит в зеркало напротив него, давая понять, что он осведомлен о своих зрителях. 

Тренер позорно сбегает.  
Стыд гонит его на вертолетную площадку, где он стоит под промозглым ветром еще минут сорок, пока вдалеке не начинает виднеться огромный авианосец.  
Груз известен. 

ЭмДжей приезжает в полном комплекте рук и ног, что дает задуматься о том, что восстанавливать её начали еще до приезда в Гонконг. У неё потертости на корпусе, внутри грудины новое сердце, голова явно сделана с нуля, а не залатана, переработано оружие, только пилотов для неё нет. Тренер забирается на строительные леса соседнего Егеря, облокачивается на металлическое ограждение, любуется ею до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что его таинство нарушает чьё-то Рейприсутствие. Вот, явился — не запылился, консильери с иголочки, поправляющий очки Рэймонд Смит. Он хмурится, крадясь, подходит ближе, будто боится, что его погонят прочь (у Тренера нет такой роскоши, а больше людей вокруг не видать), опасливо, как к дикому зверю, что накинется в любое мгновение (Тренер давно приручен), держит в руках по бумажному стаканчику с чаем; на часах ровно пять. Его педантичность вызывает смех, Тренер поддается ему, принимая стакан, грея об него ладони. Тихий разговор, чай с привкусом соленого воздуха, чуть хриплый голос Рэя, прекрасный вид ремонтируемой ЭмДжей, тепло чужого плеча, холодное касание часов, косячок фифти-фифти, дымные кольца, пепел в стакане. Это место потихоньку начинает набирать свои очки. 

Карапузы притаскивают черную краску с суши, вечером выгоняют всех из зала, закрываются изнутри, предварительно убрав весь инвентарь в один угол. На следующее утро они получают втык от Тренера, затем от Рэя, и, как вишенка на торте, от Микки, но смывать художества их не заставляют. Стена расчерчена NO GUTS NO GLORY во всю ширину, вокруг разбросаны имена всех Егерей, оставшихся в строю, под ними разными почерками и языками написаны их пилоты, пустующие места начинают заполнять фотографии всего шаттердома: Праймтайм и Эрни в первую встречу, виды Аляски, Мэл с Бэнни напротив своего Егеря — Рептонского Боксера, Лора с командой механиков во время вылазки в Гонконг, Микки в армейской форме, Розалинд в медицинском халате, Флэтчер с фотоаппаратом, Банни, Фрейзер и Дейв в обнимку, Мэттью на фоне Биг-Бена и еще десятки и десятки снимков. Они появляются там спонтанно, кто-то приносит из личных запасов, кто-то клеит вырезки из репортажей, кто-то снимает в шаттердоме. Именно благодаря последнему на стене появляется снимок Рэя и Тренера на лесах, смотрящих на Вихрь. Тренер приносит общий снимок с Карапузами: все в костюмах, щурятся в камеру, на Аляске выдался очень солнечный день. Самый любимый снимок на стене — Рэй без очков, лощеной стрижки и бороды, моложе себя сейчас лет на десять, с посохом, перекинутым через плечи, смотрит в сторону от фотографа, без шрамов по всему телу. 

Чуть позже на стене появляется и снимок тогда-еще-Джеймса.  
У него серьга в ухе, трехдневная щетина, бритые виски и волосы без седины.  
Он в комбинезоне, завязанном рукавами на талии, и белой майке, шрамов нет.

Дни мчатся друг за другом, как под спидами, сливаясь в одну цветастую ленту без разграничений. Голова идет кругом; Кайдзю начинают лезть, как черти из табакерки; шаттердом походит на постоянно гудящее и шуршащее осиное гнездо; рейнджерам кажется, что их поднимают на ноги, как только они коснутся головой подушки. В день, когда объединенная команда русских и Карапузов разносит половину порта в Гонконге в пылу схватки, они почти теряют Алого Льва как боевую единицу и теряют Аслана-старшего как пилота, его сын впадает в кому и получает прописку в ближайшем госпитале. Тренер надеется, что Аслан не ощутил на себе всю красоту дрифтинга без партнера, шрамов у него нет, значит и восстановление займет намного меньше времени, чем могло бы. Алый лев ложится на стропы рядом с ЭмДжей. У Лоры, хлопочущей вокруг робота, красные воспаленные глаза, она теребит жетоны на шее и заламывает руки каждый раз, думая, что никто не видит. Рэй приходит к ней, делится сигаретой, запасами виски из фляги; она плачет у него на плече; Тренер давит в себе неуместную и непозволительную ревность; проходящая мимо этой картины Розалинд метко подмечает, что Лора очень сильно переживает за льва (какого из — она не уточняет). 

Наступает штиль. Монстры попрятались по норам, пополняя запасы своей плавучей армии, ремонт ЭмДжей близится к завершению, ей предстоит еще покраска, проверка работы всех систем, и можно снова рваться в бой. Тренер снова слоняется в бессоннице по коридорам, на автомате заворачивая в зал для дзёдо. Пока он скидывает кроссовки и куртку, примеряется к одному из висящих на стене посохов, в помещение заходит Рэй. Он выглядит так, что хоть сейчас печатай его фото как пример человека, которому очень нужен сон: круги под глазами, заострившиеся черты лица, усталая походка да и его удивление от лицезрения перед собой стен зала, а не собственной комнаты, подливает масла в огонь; всё это смущает Тренера, и он отдергивает руку, поспешно натягивая очки, но Рэймонд останавливает его коротким махом руки, раздевается и протягивает дзё алого цвета, занимая место рядом, вертя в руках черный посох. 

Дзёдо чем-то похоже на бокс. Тут нет никакого смысла постоянного атаковать, нужно красться вместе с противником, четко взвешивая каждое свое движение. Боевое искусство, максимально стремящееся к пацифизму и жажде научить противника. Рэй учит его основам (кихон — вверх и мягко на выходе), показывает правильную постановку тела, учит заново дышать, перетекает на основные стойки, отнимает посох на время отработки ударов и блоков и отдаёт во время оттачивания толчков; видимо, неспособность Тренера ясно ощущать посох в руках без самого посоха в руках убивает его сильнее, чем волнение за его безопасность. 

Они переходят к ката, и вот теперь Тренеру хочется начать выть от того, насколько тут сильно проявляются различия между дзёдо и боксом. Постоянное повторение одного и того же движения даются чуть ли не с насилием над собой, спокойный Рэй — единственное, что останавливает от попыток бросить всё это. В одну из длинных ночей он ставит Рэю синяк почти на все плечо, тот лишь стискивает зубы и так витиевато матерится, что хочется попросить повторить, чтобы записать сей прекрасный опус. Совесть Тренера просыпается, и он приносит кусок замороженного мяса с кухни, утащив его под удивленные взгляды поваров, готовящих завтрак, заворачивает в собственную футболку и передает пострадавшему. Они сидят остаток ночи на матах, облокотившись на зеркала спиной, поочередно держат тающее мясо на плече; Смит рассказывает про свой последний дрифт, не просит об ответной любезности, но Тренер рассказывает сам, подводя себя к давно забытому, покрытому сеткой трещин и пятнами ржавчины, гештальту. Контраст горячей кожи и холодного мяса подталкивает его к черте, которую теперь в разы легче преодолеть, когда есть кто-то, согласный на замороченный чай в пять и понимающий, почему ЭмДжей — это ЭмДжей, а не какой-то там безликий Вихрь. 

Егеря Рэймонда Смита звали Принцесса Виктория.  
Её фигурку удается достать на аукционе за какие-то баснословные деньги.  
Восторг Рэя окупает.

Следя за работой Рэя вне тренировочных залов, Тренер понимает, что больше нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное. Он хочет себе в партнеры аккуратиста Рэймонда Смита, плевать уже в какие, в дрифт или в постель, не имеет никакого значения. Тренер, как огня, всю жизнь избегал слово “идеально”, ведь обжигает оно не хуже, обвешивая цепями обязательств, заточая в кокон из громких слов и обещаний. Наверное, в этом адском аду вокруг, в вечной боязни потерять тех, кто дорог, прятки в кустах — далеко не тот вариант, который стоит выбирать, когда человечество уже одной ногой в могиле. 

Тренер понимает, что не ошибается, когда в следующую ночь находит Рэя в боксерском зале в тренировочных перчатках без пальцев, разминающегося перед грушей. Они синхронно пролезают под канатами на ринг с противоположных сторон, кружат вокруг друг друга, не отрывая взгляда, синхронно становятся в зеркальные стойки; руки моментально потеют, но первая же стычка ставит все на свои места. Когда они спаррингуют, Тренер ощущает давно позабытое чувство. Каждый удар, каждый блок, каждый уворот посылает по телу волны удовольствия, расцветая в голове мыслями о том, что они с Рэем вот прям очень-очень дрифт-совместимы ( _идеально_ так и просится), шрамы жжёт с каждой секундой все сильнее, и, судя по одновременному предергиванию пострадавшими плечами, мысли Рэя совпадают с его. 

Рэй хмурится, тихо посмеивается, шутя уходит от мощных выпадов, вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной предплечья. От синяка на плече осталась лишь противная желтизна — так и тянет подойти, закрыть её рукой, потому что рука там будет смотреться в разы лучше, надо срочно проверить. Тренер уже тянется всем телом вперед, как ощущает горячую ладонь у себя на предплечье, вверх по плечу, пальцы крепко обхватывают, в следующее мгновение спина встречается с рингом; последнее, о чем думает Тренер, это спортивное поведение (ой, да плевать, кто его там придумал?). Рэй, довольный победой, выжигает взглядом по шрамам, получая рычание в ответ. Тренер без зазрения совести хватает Рэймонда, мать его, Смита за лодыжку и дергает на себя, а тот не ожидает подобной подлянки, нелепо машет руками и падает рядом. Рука под затылок взлетает на автомате, сводя болезненный удар на нет. Это пугает Тренера, он так и застывает, облокотившись на одну руку. Рэй недовольно цокает, качает головой, разбивая неловкую тишину хриплым смехом, затем тянет его на себя, впиваясь в сухие губы, нетерпеливо толкаясь в них языком. Тренер моментально стряхивает оцепенение, наваливаясь сверху, вдавливая телом в маты, попутно умудрившись стянуть перчатки, обхватывает руками лицо. Борода покалывает губы, поцелуй выходит слишком торопливым, слишком мокрым, слишком слишком, но для них он _идеальный_. Оторвавшись от губ, Тренер шепчет Рэю на ухо, не переставая зарываться пальцами в его волосы:

— Я давно не бывал в дрифте, но… — окончание он проглатывает, но Рэй все равно его понимает.  
_Я готов попробовать с тобой_. 

Стену украшает имя ЭмДжей.


End file.
